My secret love affair
by Manyadreamhasbeenruined
Summary: right so what happens is i create a new charactor and she comes to cross acadamy that is basically it it will get more exciting i promise it just looked longer when i was writing it.
1. Chapter 1

_**my secret love affair**_

chapter 1

WARNING:THIS IS A T RATED PIECE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READING THIS OR UNDER AGE(13+)THE RATINGS MAY CHANGE DUE PROGRESSION OF THE STORY.

the halls of cross acadamy were dark within the night fall my white uniform blared like a light from the moonlight.

"hello"

"AHHAHHAHAHHAH"I jumped out of my skin falling onto the floor

"are you alright Saki-san?" asked Kaname-sama, helped me up,i stumbled trying to get up i was a vampire for crying outloud and not a graceful poilite or very helpful one at that.

"goodevening kaname-san"i bowed trying to be poilite

and carried on walking but secretly i longed to stay there

with him his arms wrapped around me his face in my hair telling me he loved me but there was no point he was betrothed to a prefect yuki-san god i hate her shes a bitch thinking she can steal him from me from my i started to cry i broke down,fell to my knees "you WITCH he's mine" i wailed

"Saki-san?" it was kaname-san i lifted my head realising who it was"um...senpai um.. pl..pease excuse my fowl laug...."i was being crushed to his body he hugged me tight but before i hadnt relised his lips they were mouled onto mine moving up and down anyway possible,he moaned before i knew what had happen...the daylight crashed over my face i looked around me i was in my room back home before i went to cross acadamy i was due to go today mother rushed into my room screaming and crying all at once "oh darling come here give me a hug" "i dont want a....." before i could continue i was smothered in hugs and kisses.

my name is Nikita Saki Nikita being a russian name and Saki being japanese (mother was russian father was well guess) so that make me Jassian i guess i look japanese though i am 16 years old and i live in Japan.

i had visted cross acadamy a few months before and ever since iv been having weird but romantic dreams of the guy who showed me around .....oh i forgot to mention i really am a vampire mother met father at a banquet for the high council for something or other but the reason i was sent to cross acadamy was beca....

"COME ON NIKITA WE NEED TO GO NOW!!!" sreached my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

my secret love affair

chapter 2

WARNING:THIS PIECE IS RATED T please do not read this if you do not feel comfortable reading OR IF YOUR UNDERAGE!.

knock knock i obviously knocked on the door

"come in" said an unsaul voice it didnt sound like the headmasters voice i walked in slowly

"excuse me is this the headmasters offi...uh kaname-senpai" i was startled i clossed my eyes and pinched myself

I WASNT DREAMING OH MY GOD what the heck then i realised i wasnt being poilite so i bowed quickly "um i i was looking for the headmasters office could you tell me where it is please kaname-senpai?"i stuttered

"yes Saki-san " he arroise from his chair and walked so gracefully out the door so i followed him down the hall way it was dark but only 6pm winter so i didnt matter i could still go outside the students wouldnt care to see walked up numorous paths crossing many a gargoile thats when i noticed that kaname-senpai was looking at me from behind his head was slightly out of balance and looky behind himself but so carefully that he could still see but it was hard to notice. when he saw me looking at him he looked away sharply and too ruin the moment my mother rang my mobile my ring tone was me singing pokerface with my friend Sammie (girl)

little bit embarrising but i heard a slight chuckle which made me smile just a tad. i answered it before loosing my train of thought

"konnichwa,mother oh hai mum mum hold on MOTHER! YOU LEFT ME HERE ABOUT HALF AN HOUR AGO hai, hai gomensai but..... fine souynara" i started to laugh well giggle then laugh then i heard another chuclke from kaname-senpai a little louder this got us to the office too fast i wish that that walk could have gone on forever and ever but then we would get tired and yeah loads of problems would accur so yeah not a good idea "here you go Saki-san let me know if theres anything you need" he said i could see something in his eyes but i was never any good at working out how huys felt in the first place that's why im still single.

"ah Saki-san its so nice to meet you,i am the headmaster Kaien Cross i hope that you will make some nice new friends" he smiled i dont know why but when he said nice new friend I thought of an icrediably shiny plastic doll.


	3. Chapter 3

MY SECRET LOVE AFFAIR

chapter 3

WARNING:THIS IS A T RATED PIECE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE OR UNDERAGE WITH READING THIS!!!. by the way this next chapter is set 1 week after she arrives.

"Um...headmaster cross" I mumbled

he just looked up and smiled "hm"

i felt guilty about asking him this "who is Kaname-sanpai? i have met him and heard of him from my parents," i contiuned

"ah ..well let me tell you but you must swear not to tell anyone your parents are most likely know and because your a pure blood you must know" he sat me down on the small sofa in the corner,"he....he is a pure blood just like you he has no parents they were killed some years ago,but you must know that Yuki-san is .....is his ...fiancee but also"

i knew it my dream wasn't wrong

"his sister" flip this was not good "um...i ....i have to go" i almost screamed i mean in my world marrying your brother or sister isnt optional.I dont have any siblings mother said one was enough i would be able to find a pure-blood on my own.

On my way of running away i saw kaname-senpai

"Saki-san are you ok?" he asked i don't know why but i ran just for him and hugged him crying i don't know why i just did

but for some strange reason he hugged me back it was strange uncomfortable but it felt right then i was aware of someone there watching us in the slight corner but at that moment i didnt care i don't know why but he didnt stop hugging me and i didn't stop hugging him.

"now are you going tell me what's the matter with you?" he smiled for the first time "um...gomensai ka-kaname-senpai"and i ran off again why did i do that for god's sake i ran to my room and leaped onto my bed and soaked the sheets with my tears.i had my own room noone else my mother begged for me to have my own room because oh i don't know she just was like that treated me a little bit too overprotective sometimes like when i first started school she rang the school pretending to be a cctv seller and they bought 5,placed them around the school, she hacked into the system and watched my every move at school it was plain scary.i hate how i do this all the time run off and not thinking about the consuquences that i need to deal with was a knock on the door

i run to the bathroom and wet my face and my hair too make it look like i had been in the shower and not crying

i walked slowly to the dark wooden paneled door and opened it, no surprise it was headmaster cross,i bowed so fast i almost hit my head on the door handle but i didn't thank god

"Are you ok Saki-san?" he asked me

still bowed i said "please call me Nikita"

"very well Nikita" he contiued with his sentence

"are you ok i know it can be a shock for students who secretly admire him" he smilied

"well that is all Nikita-chan" he bowed smilied and walked off through the dark hallway once again.I decided to read a book for awhile i searched through the mountains of books i had brought mostly vampire books i like that kinda thing others think its weird because i am a vampire, eventually i settled for twilight one of my personal favourites.

Atleast two hours went by before i heard the second knock on the door i walked up this time alittle fustrated i had gotten to a really good part i looked through my little peepy hole in the door KANAME-SENPAI? UM WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE

so i stayed calm and opened it

i bowed respectfully "konnichi-wa kaname-senpai"

"konnichi-wa Nikita-chan" he said WAIT HOW DID HE KNOW TO CALL ME NIKITA-CHAN that's a little bit creepybut i wasn't really thinking about that when he walked in towards me and whispered in my ear "do you love me?"

i repiled as he licked my throat "watashi ai shi teru kaname-senpai" and then the most wonderful but wrong thing happened we started to violenlty kiss well snog i would say

juat like my dream god my dreams are so predictable.


	4. Chapter 4

MY SECRET LOVE AFFAIR 

chapter 4

WARNING:THE FOLLOWING PIECE IS RATED T DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR UNCOMRFORTABLE WITH READING THIS!.

AUTHORS NOTE!:

yay! i have finally figured out how to spell remember i think i could never spell it to save my life and im also wearing fake french nails so it' taking longer than usaul to type as it is harder to.

The moon's light broke through the window my curtains weren't closed i was in my pj's.

I suddenly remembered what had happened yesterday,Kaname-senpai had come to my room we kissed,then i remembered me and Kaname-senpai had shared our blood together

_flashback._

I was breathing heavily so heavily that the cold of the outside was too much to bare but i couldnt leave him i realised then that even though he was betrothed to her he still loved me and that's when he said it

he were sat by the fountain passionalty kissing eachother as lovers would do.

"Nikita-chan,you must know that I love you'' he murmered breathsly in my ear as he continued to kiss me

"i love you too Kaname-kun'' then he started to move down my neck,stopped and plunged his teeth into it blood dribbled down it my long blonde hair became stained with blood as it kept getting blowing against my neck where the blood was when he finished he pushed gently and slowly my head to his neck.i plunged my razor teeth into his soft white skinned neck and sucked with joy and pleasure i never resented that i did this but now that we were finished we had to go back as the sun was rising,he took my hand and said he loved me,said goodbye as we walked away we both secretly smiled and walked away as if we didn't know eachother.

_end of flashback._

I swear then someone was watching us aswell maybe i wasn't paying much attention then so yeah.

I got up and got changed,i wandered through the hallways when i saw the prefect suddenly she had me by the wall and her hand was round my neck "listen bitch Kaname-senpai is my brother and my fiancee and i dont appreciate you falling in love with him and ruining it all for us it must have been her then who has been watching us

"listen"i started "i may not be a princess in your world but in mine do you know who i am? i am Motoko Maaka my name is not Nikita Saki

i was thrown out of my last school for killing half the schools population i was down for man slaughter so we changed my name and moved countries,my mother is queen Kasumi Maaka she is the queen of all purebloods queens every vampire and pure-blood,my father is the human hunter of Japan ,russia and england,Mamouru Maaka he is on the run from the high council of wizards as his favourite blood is magical he can't help that i can't help that i love the taste of blood so much that if i don't get enough of it i will die meaning the princess of Death,will be dead then the earth will spiral into darkness as i help to keep to the world balanced and Yuuki i'm dieing unless i fall in love with someone and soon i can't help that iv'e fallen in love with him it's that or you die i die..."i saw him walked towards him and stood beside him"he will die" he crossed his arms over my chest the prefect ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

TAKE CARE OF ME!!!!

chapter 5(i think lol)

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T DUE TO SWEARING AND THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT.

i didnt know what to do so i just crawled under my covers and tried to sleep but all i could hear was shouting and screaming as kaname-sama and yuuki-sama argued over me,alass i could not take it anymore i crept down the hall way in my nightwear all i could hear thorugh the darkness was her,when a tear rolled down my cheek what had i done i know i was going to die but did it have to be him.

The light from the main hall they were in i stepped out into th light they couldnt see me i had cast a spell upon myself (i also have a few spells i know((author:i dont know any in reall life))) so that i may be invisable but then that's when i saw it a loud cracking sound shattered through the dorm i looked at them and saw that yuuki-sama was holding her cheek she took her hand away for a moment then i saw the mark he had made upon her face red and bruised it looked.

i couldnt help myslef i screamed "NO!! DONT HURT HER" they both turned around to look straieght in my direction but they could not see me but Kaname-sama still began walking up towards me how could he know i was there i thought so just kept my breathing almost unnoticable i stood still,he still came right up close to me and hugged me how did he know i was there i checked to see my hand i was still invisable but how did he.....'' a lover always knows my sweet'' i decided then to stop the spell "anitie gie shi wa" i whispered and i was visible,i suddenly felt week in the knees and before i knew it blackness had taken over.

Next thing i knew was i was in a white room i didnt know it atall it was different.

Out the corner of my eye i could see the date and time it was 2nd november and i keeled over on the 27th october and the time was 1:52 face i saw was the face i wanted to see Kaname-sama

'' kaname-sama....'' my voice was week "what happened?"

"you fainted my dear do you know why?" i could tell he didnt know he hadn't heard that bit when me and Yuuki-sama were arguing

"are you pregnant?" i just shook no my head he looked relieved when i did that then it hit me it was the thing i was dying already but i shouldnt be i was still i was with Kaname-sama i shouldnt have been dying i was fine "i'm dying" my face tried to smile but failed my voice croaked,he suddenly rushed towards me then holding my hand " nikita-sama..." I motened him to stop '' my name isn't Nikita Saki it's Motoko Maaka i had to lie about who i am because i murdered people back at my old school i killed and fed on half the schools population and i was down for man slaughter this was in england but we moved here to get away and because of the prophecy theres things that must be done before i die normally as a normal pure-blood and to do that i must find a lover marry and bear children not in that order those three things had to be done by the time i am 16 im 15 now i only have 11 months left though so i must do those things because i am also a princess and because of my older ways the high council of pure-bloods were to cast a spell on me unless i love marry and grow a family and soon and i have searched my whole life and your the only one i have loved Kaname-sama i love you"


	6. THE END

WHITE DEMON.

based on the song by the killers white demon love song from the twilight saga:new moon movie soundtrack.

I couldnt stand to even look at myself now i was still in the schools hospital except my eyes were closed i couldnt bear to look at anyone around me,i'd thought long and hard about how this situation was to be put right i know what i had to do it would make evyone much happier mother would probably grieve but i needed to do this.I thought long and hard about it we couldnt be together it was wrong moroly wrong like toast and ice cream it cant go because the ice cream would melt and the toast would become soggy.

November the 9th i must go.i grabbed my motorcycle keys and went. they had released me from hospital by now but they said i must'nt drive either way i didnt matter i wasn't gonna be around for much longer i felt the single cold tear drip down my face i was in my own clothes i was wearing black as i always did i had died my hair black aswell before i was admitted to hospital so my hair lashed out behind me like a horses mane in the glorious summers wind the highway was black with the night sky and the rain pelted on my helmet,the lights shone on my face i was going to any tall building i could find in Japan anyone i didnt care anyone.I raced through tokyo not many people out at 11 o'clock pm i thought it made me snicker my last laugh i thought.i contiued to the nearest highest building there a huge bussines one about 1,254 meters i motorbike raced towards it to stop right infront of it.I smashed the doors with my black boots to get in i took the lift becuase i was not running all the way up there just as the doors started to close "M-MOTOKO-SAMA" screamed Kaname-sama the doors closed and i stood motionless as the lift carelessly took me up to the top floor.I took the stairs to the roof where Yuuki-san was standing with her head bowed,as she lifted her head she blocked the way to the edge and the rest of the night class apperead i couldn't take the shame any longer Kaname-sama took me from behind and held me close and i started to cry but i resled free to stand on the railings over the edge,i whispered"i love you" i jumped i hard screams of no's but i got into the diving position and whispered to myself"i love you" i hit the floor.

Right thats the end Motoko's dead Yuuki and Kaname can go back to the way it was and shes not there to ruin it anymore.

LOL soz i felt like having a really sad ending it was either she died in child birth or sucide,i picked suicide cause it was more dramatic lol i wrote this waiting for D.N. angel to load on youtube AN HOUR i know 1 HOUR YAY its done =) i hope you enjoyed the story i wont be finishing the what happened one cause that was a one off thing i got bored so i wrote that.


End file.
